Nicktoons Unite! Redesign
by Gears112
Summary: This is my version of a redesign of the game Nicktoons Unite! Includes the plot, characterizations, short stories, and how the mechanics would actually work if this was a legit game Sugesstions are welcome :3
1. The Plot

**Nicktoons Unite! Redesign**

 _Part 1_

Heroes  
1. **James Isaac 'Jimmy' Neutron** , 12 years old  
a) Leader of the team, and the Brains  
b) Refuses to believe in the supernatural, believing the scientific explanation version  
c) He is the only 'normal' member of the team, except for his above average intelligence for his age.  
d) Hubris and jealously of his teammates are his biggest flaw, often with him and Timmy butting heads, and snapping at Danny and treating SpongeBob like a three year old.

2\. **Timothy 'Timmy' Tara Turner** , 13 years old  
a) Second-in-command of the team, and wishes up the weapons  
b) Has two Fairy Godparents, a God-brother, and a fairy dog, which have to follow 'Da Rules; rules Fairies must follow  
c) Unbeknownst to him, he is considered by all supernatural creatures as the next in line as Ruler of the Fae/the Chosen One to bring back the rule of the supernatural  
d) Despite seeming to have no care for the consequences of his wishes, Timmy has strategy skills on par with Jimmy, especially with loopholes

3\. **Daniel-Vladimir Jack 'Danny' Fenton/Danny Phantom** , 16 years old  
a) The only member than can fly on his own, and in a way is the 'Team Mom'/moral support  
b) He is the ghost superhero in his home universe, especially after the events of 'Phantom Planet', however he has several big bad villains  
3.b.1.1.1. The ex-Guys in White; fired for spending government money on non-government problems, now along the lines of freelance ghost hunters  
3.b.1.1.2. The Anti-Ghost-Or-Magic-In-Our-Neighborhood-Alliance; what started as Neighbors Against Ghosts (N.A.G.) has grown as more parents are coming to the belief that Ghosts and the rise of 'heroes' is corrupting the children and things were better off before. It also doesn't help that the group has gotten control of some mind-control based tech from a dangerous supporter.  
3.b.1.1.3. The evil future version of himself, this Danny is supposedly locked up with Clockwork, though Danny hasn't heard from him since the events of 'Phantom Planet'  
c) Danny is suffering a bit after a rather awkward breakup between him and Sam, though they are still friends, though the two talking to each other is awkward, especially for Danny.  
d) Danny has a lot of powers that pack a big punch, leading to Danny trying to protect everyone, and over working himself a lot

4\. **Robert Aeneas Pontus 'SpongeBob' Squarepants** , rough estimate 19-21 years old  
a) Often appears to be child-like and innocent, SpongeBob is on the teetering ledge of becoming an all-out sadist killer; he tries his best to make everyone in his life happy and pleased, but he gets constantly punished for it, either by getting yelled at or risk losing his friends or job. Being a part of the Nicktoons is the best thing that could have happen to him.  
b) He loves fry-cooking (it relates into his need to make everyone pleased/happy) and in the team he is the head cook, even teaching the others how to cook, whenever there's free time.  
c) He is the best hand-to-had combat fighter on the team and can blow bubbles in the shape as weapons. The most powerful bubble is a bubble bomb.  
d) He and Timmy compare notes on their favorite superheroes, he helps with Jimmy's experiment as the 'vial holder', and teaches Danny more martial arts and in return, the others on the team will not see SpongeBob upset/ They all have big brother instincts for him.

Villains/Main Bosses Part 1  
1\. **The Syndicate** ; Ages Varies but Roughly around late 30s-60s; Members include:  
a. **Dr. Calamitous** , 50; A brilliant, but short-minded, mad scientist, who was able to steal the blueprints for Jimmy's multi-universe hopper and brought the group together to stop their enemies. Did managed to overpower the powerful fairy Jorgen when he got genetically spliced on accident and doesn't fall under mind control, though it's more that he isn't smart enough in the common sense department to actually be affected.  
b. **Future Daniel 'Dan' Phantom** , 36 years old, possibly; an alternate future of Danny, this Danny was defeated by Danny and Clockwork and stuffed into a thermos and taken out of his timeline permanently. However, Dan has been freed, and given a slight attitude adjustment; he has to follow the orders by a mysterious man only referred to as 'The Wealthy One' in order to be 'stabilized' for any time stream or suffer a very painful and slow death as he vanishes into oblivion, along with that Future. Aside from powerful versions of Danny's powers, Dan can shift shape into a young version of Danny, and a human version of himself.  
c. **Mr. Crocker and Foop** , 49 and 4 years old; Timmy's fairy-crazy math teacher and the Anti-Fairy version of Poof. Both have managed to get into Fairy World and rewired the 'Big Wand' to power the Syndicate. Mr. Crocker will try to prove his manliness against Dan, with bad results.  
d. **Sheldon Plankton** , around 42, and **Eugene Krabs** , around 60+ years old; Rival fast food owners who end up getting fused together when attacked by the Nicktoons (a stray laser) when they are fighting the Syndicate. Krabs, after this and seeing the mess that the battle brought, snaps at SpongeBob; blaming him for everything and pretty much says 'I hope that I will never see you again, and if I do, not even Davy Jones' locker won't be a safe haven for you', surprising even Plankton by how harsh and serious he is about it. With the help of Plankton's tech and Krab's rage fuel, they are heavy lifters

2. **The Puppet Master/The Collector** , Unknown Age  
a. Mysterious master of mystical arts; this entity manages to possess Jimmy, corrupting and exploiting Jimmy's silent jealously of the others over the course of the game, climaxing with Jimmy heel turning on the others and leaving them to be attacked by the Syndicate.  
b. Mostly shows as a formless shadow, hiding behind Jimmy, only cues are the sound of a small child giggling or what seems to be breathless whispers of praise to Jimmy and/or mean comments about the others. When they fight the possessed Jimmy, the Puppet Master appears as dark colored mist covering Jimmy, with the two's voice on top of each other  
c. The theme with this villain is old/Victorian styled toys and when the others manage to chase Possessed-Jimmy into its own realm, they take the forms of old toys  
i. Danny is a tin solider, with his black/white/green color scheme on his uniform.  
ii. Timmy is a wind-up toy, and needs to constantly keep wound or else is unable to move or speak; luckily his god-family can help with that during battle, Wanda is a porcelain doll, Cosmo is a ragdoll, Poof a ball, and the dog as a stuffed dog toy.  
iii. SpongeBob is a classic teddy bear, though he still has his bubble wand  
d. The Collector/Puppet Master can also pass through mirrors and often escapes that way and uses mist to distract the team.

3\. **The 'Gemini'**  
a. Two 'mysterious' teens that show up and fight the Nicktoons while leading them on a chase towards the 'main boss' of a level, without time to heal themselves or save. To encourage the chase, either one of the teens will steal the fairies' wands, kidnap Danny via ghost thermos, bubble wand, or Jimmy's mechanical dog Goddard (which is the save mechanism).  
b. Their names are never given and they wear masks (One a theater comedy face and the other a Cheshire cat). They refer to each other as 'T' and 'V'  
c. Despite leading the Nicktoons to the bosses, they often give out hints to fight bosses or be standing near shortcuts while on the chase.

 _After the battle with the Syndicate_  
1\. After the final strike and the Syndicate is 'defeated', the team congratulate each other, though Jimmy feels like he should get most of the credit, as he's the 'leader'  
2\. Timmy rebuts this, sarcastically mentioning that Dr. Calamitous was able to find their enemies and cause this mess because of Jimmy.  
3\. Jimmy finally snaps and yells at everyone, surprising everyone as the 'Puppet Master' appears and 'gives' Jimmy power and he and the 'Puppet Master' escape via a dark looking portal, but not before awakening the Syndicate again.  
4\. Before the Nicktoons have to fight them again, the 'Gemini'/two teens appear again before opening a portal underneath them and they following suit. Dan makes a smart-aleck remark as the Syndicate try to process what happened before they decided to try their plan of taking over again.  
5\. The Nicktoons end up in the Puppet Master's realm (their forms changed to toys) and when they try to attack the two teens, the teens just stop them and explain that their trying to help them.  
6\. Timmy and Danny are convinced by SpongeBob to trust them, as he brings up that they could help find Jimmy and that they have been moderately helpful (which Timmy gives a smart aleck remark in which one of the teens mention that they could just open another portal and let the Syndicate get them and rip them apart)  
7\. The two teens lead the Nicktoons to where Jimmy is before telling them that that's as far as they can help before healing the team before vanishing.  
8\. When Jimmy/Puppet Master is defeated, it goes to a cut-scene where the Nicktoons are trying to get to Jimmy, but before they can, the Puppet Master/Collector rises up and destroys the universe, cutting immediately to black.

 **Part 2**

Depending on who you are playing as when the final strike hits 'Jimmy' the beginning of the second part will be either start in Dimmesdale, Amity Park, or Bikini Bottom.

1\. **Played as Timmy for Final Strike**  
a. Timmy wakes up in his bed, implying that it was only a dream. He and his fairies compare notes and try to figure out what is going on, when Vicky yells for him to get downstairs.  
b. Before he can make it downstairs, he is attacked by the enemies from earlier (Grunts, etc.)  
c. As he finishes them off, a much larger army appear and as Timmy is blocked from escaping, he and his fairies are poof-ed to Fairy World, by Jorgen, where more of the enemies are taking over, led by Anti-Poof and Mr. Crocker.  
d. As Timmy fights as many as he can, he ends up being rescued by one of the Gemini, who leads him to the Fairy Throne room and tosses him a device that can allow him to portal hop before telling him that there's a gift for him on the throne (a Power Upgrade)  
e. Timmy demands to know who the teen is and the response is along of the lines of 'Not now Twerp' before disappearing, leaving Timmy perplexed before a portal opens and SpongeBob is tossed out.

2\. **Played as Danny Fenton/Phantom for the Final Stri** ke  
a. Danny Fenton shoots up in the park, and confused about what happened while running towards Casper High, and after he transforms back into Phantom, he tries avoiding minor ghost hunters and defeating enemies, confirming that it wasn't a dream  
b. At Casper High, Danny finds that Calamitous has taken over the school and is using mind control tech to create monstrous version of his friends and classmates.  
c. Danny is nearly overpowered by the monsters and enemies, but is rescued by the other teen, who drags him to the Ghost Zone. The teen explains that Danny has to help fix the mess that Jimmy has done and quickly gives him his (power upgrade) before saying that they'll meet again/makes Danny turn red with a comment about him.  
d. Before Danny can react, Timmy and SpongeBob call him and the three decide to find Jimmy and save their universe; starting with Fairy World as that would disrupt the power for the Syndicate.

3. **Played as SpongeBob for the Final Strike**  
a. SpongeBob wakes up to his alarm clock blaring. He assures himself that he just had a bad dream and that he can forget about what the 'Dream Krabs' said when he gets to work.  
b. SpongeBob heads downstairs and finds Dan sitting on his couch with Gary on his lap. After SpongeBob has a freak out that the flaming evil ghost is on his couch.  
c. Dan, not really pleased with drawing this straw, picks SpongeBob up, hands him the (power upgrade), portal hopper and tosses him into a portal, leading him to Fairy World.  
d. Scene ends with Dan looking at Gary who's purring on him and he just sighs.

 _Order of the 'Boss Run'_  
1\. Fairy World  
a. Crocker in his Fairy-Proof Armor; once the armor is knocked off, Timmy will wish that Crocker was a fish in a fishbowl, ending the fight.  
b. Anti-Poof, which is done by starting up a lullaby with record players, conjured up by Timmy using his upgrade (The Big Wand and Da Rules with a pen)  
2\. Bikini Bottom  
a. Mind Controlled Citizens of Bikini Bottom; they are under the control of the Chum Bucket Hats (Now called the Krabby Buckets)  
b. Mr. Krabs & Plankton; after being split apart, from Timmy wishing for a gene splicer, Mr. Krabs takes control of the robot, and knocks out everyone but SpongeBob. SpongeBob uses his power upgrade to destroy the robot (Magical Guitar/Goofy Goober Wizard power he had). Once the battle is over, SpongeBob walks away from Krabs and just shakes his head, disappointed and disgusted with him as Krabs makes excuses.  
3\. The melded universe of Amity Park and Retroville (Amityville)  
a. Calamitous; using hordes of mind controlled teens to try and constantly escape, only to get side wiped by the 'Collector'/Puppet Master.

 **Final Battle**  
 _The Puppet Master/Collector_  
This is full demonic shadow form, Jimmy being held in a cage, out cold. The creature wanted to meld the universe so that it could have all the heroes (though this is guessed by a guessing Timmy as the voice is distorted), the result being that chaos would ensue and worlds would cease to nothing.  
The Nicktoons spilt, Timmy and SpongeBob distracting the creature, while Danny is trying to free Jimmy. Jimmy wakes up and after (a rather guy-awkward) 'Sorry I almost got us killed' conversation, Danny uses his power upgrade (a glowing green scythe) and frees Jimmy, though they both end up falling to the ground, though Goddard rescues them and gives Jimmy his power upgrade (his N-men/HULK mode) with a little note from the teens, giving their final hint about the boss.  
After the team defeat the creature and their worlds are starting to go back to normal, the team has a final discussion; asking who those teens were, why did Dan show up at SpongeBob's house, and why were their enemies brought together, and they also agree that they'll continue to be a team and meet up for more adventures, SpongeBob ending it with a bigger than life hug and calling the team 'Nicktoons' giving the team name as it fades to black.

 **The cut scene as Credits Roll/Epilogue**  
-Jimmy Neutron- Keeps in contact with the others and working on the portal hoppers and dimensional weapons. Shows that Cindy shakes her head as Jimmy argues with Timmy via screen.  
-Timmy Turner- shows up in the different universes to hang out (read cause unintentional trouble) and is keeping an eye on Crocker, who managed to turn back into human, but suffered goldfish related amnesia. Strangely, he has taken an interest in reading the whole book of Da Rules and the history of the Fairies.  
-Danny Fenton/Phantom- He has finally made it to sophomore year (albeit with some help with his friends and the fact Lancer knows his secret). He still continues to keep order in Amity Park to the best of his ability, though he keeps snooping around about what happened with SpongeBob and his evil future self.  
-SpongeBob Squarepants- After the events of this, he resigns from Fry Cook at the Krusty Krab and turns to more exciting and happy ventures. Currently he is running a Karaoke Karate Catering Consulting business with help from Sandy and surprisingly Plankton (though it might be mostly because that's his community service; Krabs is stuck giving out free cookies as his community service)

The final cut-scene has Dan in front of a hidden man on the throne, being questioned and scolded for failing, though one of the teens, both are sitting on opposite sides above Dan, mentioning that thing are falling into place and that 'shadow' he, the Rich One, made showed how easily to exploit their fatal flaws, given adequate time. The 'Rich One' muses on this and let's Dan with a warning to speed things up and that the two teen needs to help.  
And then it fades to black


	2. Some Game Mechanics

**Nicktoons Unite! Redesign**

 _Game Mechanics/Tidbits_

 **The Gemini**

' **T** '

What seems to be the leader of the duo, this teen wears the creepy smiling mask that echos of Dimentio from Super Paper Mario, and openly questions the capabilities of the Nicktoons, purposely pushing their buttons. During Battle, she is the mid-range attacker, her main weapon is a cat o'nine tails and marble-sized ghost firebombs, and will be the one to trap Danny in the Thermos, often poking fun at him and making date related jokes at his expense, or grabbing the wands.

 _When facing her by herself_ : If you manage to get her on her own to battle, she will resort to staying out of short range attacks. If not dealt with quickly, she will seem to draw in the air a magic symbol which will, depending on the universe, summon back the 'grunt enemies to distract you before escaping.

 **'V** '

The 'heavy hitter' of the duo; she is mainly there for a paycheck, and doesn't bother to hide that fact from anyone, even briefly lifting her Cheshire Cat Mask, complaining about the heat (All shots of this will be blocked by the environment). During Battle she wields the HP/MP/EXP draining weapons and is close-combats specialist. She seems to enjoying messing with the Nicktoon's mind and grab Spongebob's bubble wand or Goddard before she and 'T' run off. They had a similar way of bickering with each other, often dropping hints towards the next boss, secret locations, or their identities.

 _When facing her by herself_ : If you manage to fight her on her own, she will roll her eyes and dispel explosives and vanish, say ''Now, you deal', leaving the Nicktoons with either 'Run for your life' or 'disable the bombs'.

 **The Syndicate**

 **Crocker, Foop**

Foop powers Crocker's magical suit and can summon twisted versions of 'baby' things. He is easily taken down by sleep magic or lullabies. Crocker takes to threaten everyone with 'F's, which only Danny and Jimmy will be devastated; Timmy will just make a smart-alack response. His magical powered suit shoots laser F's and 'F' themed weapons.

 **Professor** **Calamitous**

The 'leader' of the group, though he was just the one who managed to sneak past the Jimmy's defenses and grab the blueprints to the 'multi-dimensional hopper thing' and bring the baddies together. He uses half finished robots to fight, though he isn't a slacker, he's just distracted easily.

 **Plankton, Mr. Krabs**

The two are 'fused' together, making them easier to paralyze than the other members of the Syndicate, but makes of for it for massive hit attacks and can poison with Plankton's Chum Bucket recipe.

 **Dark Dan Phantom/Alternate Evil Version of Danny**

One of the ones pulling the strings, he has powerful versions of Danny's Attack and has similar weakness to Danny. In addition, he can freeze time momentarily, to use more damage. He will proceed to mock Danny and claim that Danny is going to be like him no matter what. Every once and an a while, he'll mention that he knows the other's future, and mess with the Nicktoons/trolling them.

 **Prisoner 0-0-0-1**

Hidden behind several walls in the Fairy World Prison, and accidentally released by Crocker and Foop, she merely wishes to be left alone. After being agitated by Crocker and Foop, she blasts them with what appears to be a old time pen, freezing the Nicktoons, save for Timmy and captures Timmy, Foop, and Crocker, telling them that if they want to leave this 'sub-world' they each have to beat a minigame of her choosing. Luckily, only Timmy is playable and once he beats the game, she returns the Nicktoons to normal, and smirking, alludes to Timmy being important to Fairy World before disappearing.

 **The Puppet Master/Collector**

Always mimicking the Nicktoons, and boosting Jimmy's ego, this enemy needs to be possessing something in order to fight, leaving it vulnerable to attack. When attacked enough times, the Puppet Master will escape via puddles and mirrors, till the final battle, where it is mostly up to luck.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Important/Character Only Skills**

 _ **Jimmy Neutron**_

-He can use Goddard as a save mechanism

-He can also hack into mechanical enemies to use them as back up

 _Specialty_ _Move_ : J-Man

-Based of his Hulk powers in the N-Men episode, his Hulk rage powers allow him to throw large objects as projectiles. However, unlike in the episode, this version, he can speak between 1 to 6 words coherently. **_Gifted by 'V'_**

 _ **Timmy Turner**_

-Using his fairy god-family, he can summon health items/upgrades to weapons/pudding at random times

-He can create alternate paths for the team to take, completely avoiding enemies

 _Specialty Move_ : Da Rules and the Wand of Oberon

-Timmy is able to bend reality with these two weapons and change stats within his team and change the landscape _**Gifted by Prisoner 0-0-0-1, left in the throne room of Fairy World**_

 _ **Danny Phantom**_

-He can phase through walls and grab items/pull levers where others' can't get to

-He can posses non-mechanic enemies and sneak into locations

 _Specialty Move_ : Ace of Spades/Death Card

-This move allows Danny to knock 1-3 enemies' health down to 1 and paralyze all others, though it causes him to be unable to attack for 5 turns (or until the battle is over) **_Gifted by 'T'_**

 _ **Spongebob**_

-He can absorb most damage and water to spray back on enemies/fire pit

-His laugh and cheerful attitude or sudden snap into psycho killer-before going back to normal (post Bikini Bottom stage) can stun opponents temporarily.

 _Specialty Move_ : Goofy Goober Rock Wizard

-Using his musical talents, and outfit from the first Spongebob movie, he calls forth lighting to hit all enemies, either instant K.O. for weaker enemies or paralyzing others, however it does have a chance of Missing. _**Gifted and 'Pep Talk' from Dark Dan Phantom**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Future Stories**_

 _Storylines that are available after completing the main story (Extras)_

 _Might get expanded on later_

Wand of Oberon

Timmy wakes up one morning to find his fairy god-family has disappeared and black inky substances are taking over his and the other's universes. It's up to the Nicktoons to figure out what is going on, including having to get to the bottom of the twisted history of Fairy World, climaxing with Timmy having to make a dangerous choice; Lose his fairies, or lose himself?

Phantomtalia: Paint it Black!

Several Months after their latest adventures, the Nicktoons had noticed that something is up with Danny; he's gotten 'busier', he now sports a white streak in his now longer hair, and it seems like there's another person that possesses Danny at times. Concerned with their friend, the Nicktoons sneak and follow Danny to a building and bear witness to a very _strange_ part of Danny's universe, before aliens attack the building. (Based on my other Fanfiction  Phantomtalia)

Jimmy in Musicland

A Parody of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Jimmy gets hit with a stray Karaoke Mic and wakes up in MusicLand! With the help of the White Sponge-Rabbit, Mad Beaver-Toothed Hatter, and the Ghost Knight to head to the Syndicate of Hearts's Castle to get back home. Of course, if Jimmy doesn't lose his marbles first while in this whimsical land.

Five Nights at the Krusty Krab

Excatly what it sounds like; a parody of the FNaF Fan-Game _Five Nights at the Krusty Krab_ / _Five Nights at the Chum Bucket_. When Danny is n desparate need of cash, and 'luckily' the new owner of the Krusty Krab (Squiward) needs a security guard. Too bad Mr. Krabs is still mad about the whole 'Getting Arrested' and giving out free stuff.

.

* * *

.

 **Another Tidbit about the game.**

 **I will post the extra stories later on.**


End file.
